


The demons are here

by AdaleneMay



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Lucifer (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaleneMay/pseuds/AdaleneMay
Summary: weird lil creation of mine, takes themes from shadowhunters (the books duh) lucifer and the Shyan ship (for the record I don't ship the ghoul boys but I do like the common fanfic themes ie demon shane)"When Eleanor Micheal moved with her family to the tiny town Whittler in Alaska she knew her life was about to change forever... she just couldn't have managed just how right she was"might be shit, might be good idk havent decided yet ahah





	The demons are here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is gonna be weird but whatever. This story just came to me as I was flicking through some Shyan (Shane and Ryan from BuzzFeed unsolved, don't ask, its weird, whatever) fanart on Pinterest. It's a made-up story that includes themes from Lucifer (the show) The Shadowhunter Chronicles (the books not the show because they are sooooo much better) and Shyan fanfiction. I don't ship the ghoul boys as a couple but I liked some common ideas that were thrown around within their fandom, ie demon Shane. So here we go on my disaster of a story lol. Hope you enjoy it haha 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Addie xxxxx

The steady movements of train threatened to lul Ellie to sleep, the only thing stopping her from drifting off was the scenery outside her window. Sharp mountain peaks and snow spotted pine trees danced in and out of the small fogged window frame. Ellie stared, captivated by the view, imagining herself sitting in the highest point of one of the trees, daring to lean her weight out and over, feeling the tree bend under her shift and sway towards the rocky cliff edge. Her nose red with cold.

"Ellie" her mother's voice snapped her out of her daydream

She turned to face her mother. Leah Michael was a kind-hearted woman, but a born again Christian that had an uncanny ability to bring the great lord almighty into almost any conversation. She had Ellie's piercing blue eyes and wildly curly hair, but unlike her daughter's dark hair, hers was a brilliant red. Ellie often thought she looked plain compared to her mother. She wished she had inherited more of her mother's genes, not just the pale Scottish skin that made her face almost translucent.

"Will you go check on Robby? I'll give you some money so you can pick up some lunch from the dining car on the way back." Ellie reluctantly took the money from her mother's out stretched hand and made her way to the storage car. It saddened her that Robby, her family's 3-year-old husky had to stay in a small cage all alone.

"Rob!" she called out and heard a small whine in response. Robby was lying down in his crate, semi-wrapped in his checked blanket. Ellie knelt down beside her dog and petted him through the bars

"How you doing gorgeous?" she cooed "Don't worry, when we get to Whittier you'll have so much room to run around, you won't believe it." Ellie's mind wondered to the new town she would call home. She had never even heard of Whittier until her parents sat her down at the dining table one afternoon and told her of their plans to move there.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she was due to eat and after petting Robby one last time Ellie made her way to the dining car. The warmth of it a welcome sensation, it wrapped around her like a blanket and she felt herself relax. There wasn't much on offer in terms of food so Ellie settled for a cold salad sandwich and juice, taking it back to her family's private cabin. It reminded her of the cabins you saw in the Harry Potter movies, complete with blue fabric chairs and an old lady that made her way down the corridor at the 2-hour mark of the journey offering sweets of all kinds. Ellie yearned to stare out the window and take in the landscape as it flashed by, but the slowing of the train indicated they were nearing the tunnel. The only way in and out of Whittier.

The tunnel was long, longer than any other tunnel she'd been in before, and the glow of the over-head lights played with the shadows in the rock, most of the tunnel had been carved directly into the mountain, with periodic landings for emergencies. Ellie's thoughts wondered, imagining the mountain coming alive, breathing a huge heavy breath, crushing the tiny train like a worm. She pulled out her notebook and traced light doodles of the characters that began to take shape in her mind. Suddenly, the dim light of the tunnel was overtaken by the blinding white light of the sun reflecting off of snow. Ellie turned to the window and any hope she had for her new town diminished. The sight before her had long yellow grass sticking up through the snow. Reaching up like hands clawing their way out of graves. Cracked cement and turned over milk crates scattered the sloped banks that lead toward the looming mountain. There wasn't much to Whittier, a few aged buildings here and there, and a large apartment block where almost every resident in the town lives, goes to school and works. Ellie had learned that from her extensive googling she had conducted on the town just after her parents dropped the moving bomb. That was going to be the hardest thing about the move Ellie thought. She had been so used to having her own space. Her old house in Seattle was the only one on a large property. She never had to worry about blasting her music too loudly, or downstairs neighbours when she had her solo dance parties. Having to co-reside with over 200 people was going to take some getting used to.

After helping her parents gather their bags and hooking Robby up to a leash Ellie stepped off the train. Immediately the cold air hit her in the face, making her sniffle. The walk from the station to the apartment wasn't far, but Ellie found herself puffing by the time she pushed the heavy glass door open and almost fell into the warm lobby. A woman with thinning grey hair stepped forward eyes widening at the site of the Michael family

"Uh hi," she said in a raspy voice "I'm Daphne, you must be the newcomers"

"Yes," Ellie's father said as he sheepishly wrestled with the suitcase, whose wheel was stuck in a grate "I'm Joel, this is my wife Leah and our beautiful daughter, Eleanor"

"Ellie" She corrected him.

"Right, well welcome to Whittier. If you want to follow me I'll show you to your apartment" Daphne was nice enough, her thin hair made it easy for Ellie to see her scalp. She pictured the woman in her youth, long dark hair that fell dead straight, skin spotted here and there with light freckles. She looked as though she was Native American, her skin slightly chocolatey.

The family followed Daphne to the set of lifts and climbed inside. Daphne pressed the number 8B and the button illuminated with a blue light. When the doors to the 8th floor opened Ellie audibly took a breath in. She wasn't sure what she had imagined, but it certainly wasn't this. The hallway was dark, like really dark with the only light spilling from the opened elevator, and it was cold. Almost colder than outside, if that was possible. Daphne pushed past Robby and motioned for the family to follow.

"This is interesting," Joel said quietly

"I'll get Pete to turn the electricity on" Daphne replied lazily "This floor is entirely empty, we had a bunch of inner city folk move here, thinking they could commute from here to their jobs. That tunnel is just too unpredictable so they all took off in a few months"

"Oh that's a shame, its beautiful here" Leah added, her voice shaking with nervousness

"Mmhmm" was all Daphne said. It was clear she didn't think the Michaels would last long here. Ellie wished that were true, but her parents were arctic scientists and they were asked to move to Whittier to study some native possum. They got their own building and everything. Ellie knew they wouldn't move back home. This was their big break.

The group stopped in front of a cream door that had the number 806 on it in gold.

"Here is the key. Garbage shoot is down the hall to your right. I'll be back in a few to check on yous" and with that Daphne took off down the corridor towards the glowing elevator

"Home sweet home I guess," Leah said as she pushed the front door open. Ellie let go of Robby's leash and he ran into the apartment, sniffing out every nook and cranny. Ellie walked into her new home. Dust scattered every surface. The living room wasn't too bad. Hardwood floors and a large window that overlooked the icy bay. Ellie walked down the hall and opened the door at the very end. It was a large room with a window seat and lace curtains.

"This is your room baby," Ellie's mother said as she protectively squeezed her daughters shoulders. Ellie set her bag down in the middle of the room and pulled out some of its contents. This suitcase had all her art and writing supplies in it. She lay them out next to each other on the cool floor and arranged her pencils in order of the rainbow. It was strange her room. It held a darkness to it, like the sun couldn't quite get in through the window and she had to strain her eyes to read the names on her pencils. Kingfisher blue, mint green, rose pink, duckling yellow. She hoped the colours would bring her room to life. Ellie wasn't very good at drawing, but she liked to try to illustrate her stories with sketches of her characters. She loved writing, creating a world that was entirely her own, a place where she could escape and imagine a life better than reality.

While she was immersed in her thoughts, Joel had brought in Ellie's bag with her clothes. She pulled it towards her and began rummaging through it, pulling out items of clothes. Tomorrow was her first day of school. Amongst her mixed feelings toward her new life, she had to admit she was excited to have the chance to reinvent herself. She could make herself whoever she wanted to be here and the right outfit would show that. After a few minutes, she lay her chosen outfit out on her window seat, stood back to admire it, and smiled.


End file.
